


in peace may you rest

by doubletan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Brotherly Love, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Siblings, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: It was safe to say it was entirely Thor's fault that Loki had seen him.





	in peace may you rest

It was safe to say it was entirely his fault that Loki had seen him.

To see him alive and hale, so drastically different to the Loki he last saw (and the last time he would ever see him again), had halted him in his tracks right in front of his cell.

Rocket pushed him, "We gotta go big guy." He said, the warning in his voice evident.

But Thor remained unbudging. 

Rocket hissed at him, "No messing around with the past remember?"

It was as if he had never spoken. Tears streamed down Thor's face as he walked towards the forcefield that separated him from Loki.

Loki caught the cup in his hand, but it did not continue its trajectory upwards once more.

He turned towards them.

"Oh shit." Rocket said.

Loki moved towards the forcefield, cautious but graceful all the same, and then sat down cross legged in front of it.

"Thor, we got to go." Rocket shook his head and stepped back. "This isn't good." 

To see his brother close up,  _ alive alive alive-,  _ only made the knife in his heart twist mercilessly.

He wanted to soak Loki up with his eyes, remember every detail, every movement, every change in expression, for this will be the last time Thor would ever see his brother again.

And  _ Norns _ , Thor had missed him so so dearly.

Five years of trying to escape the memory of his death, and Loki was right in front of him.

"I did not expect visitors today." Loki said dryly, eyes darting between him and Rocket as he assessed them both, and Thor thinks he might break into a million pieces right then and there.

"Loki..." he choked out. 

His hands clenched tightly on the forcefield. 

He wished he could break it down with his bare hands. 

He wanted to touch him, to embrace him, to mend the growing rift in his chest.

Loki was real, Loki was alive right here right now. 

There was nowhere else Thor wanted to be.

He cleared his throat. "Rocket, go ahead without me. Jane would be the in the chamber at the end of the corridor in the west wing."

"Thor, you can't-"

" _ Please _ ," he said, his eyes never leaving Loki.

Rocket made an exasperated sigh, "Alright. Five minutes okay?" 

He scampered off, and then it was only Loki and him.

Loki was the first one to break the silence.

"Did you win?" he asked. His eyes were bright with hope.

Thor drew back in surprise. "You know. Th-That I'm from-"

Loki smirked. "It was not hard to guess." 

Thor swallowed heavily. It should be safe to tell Loki if he excludes the details without affecting the present, and since Loki had already known Thanos before any of them did...

Thinking about how it must have felt for Loki to have the threat of Thanos looming over his head for the past six years, it felt like his own heart was being ripped apart.

For a moment, Thor felt the overwhelming urge to lie to him, to ease his fears, but...He let out a shuddering breath, Loki had suffered enough from lies.

"We lost." He eventually said, his voice no louder than a whisper.

He looked up sadly at Loki."But we are trying now," he breathed out shakily, "to win back what we lost."

But not Loki.

The snap could not undo what had not been snapped away.

Tears blurred his vision once more, and he begun to sob.

If only he had defeated Thanos on the Statesman, then Loki would still be alive, and none of this would have happened and everyone else would be fine.

"Ssshhh, don't cry Thor." Loki said.

Thor jolted his head up in shock. He might not have been surprised to hear Loki speak as so when they were young, but this Loki, who had nothing but hatred for him which till now Thor had never seemed to understand why-

Thor saw nothing but a gentle smile on his face. 

He couldn't breathe. 

He thought he might be dreaming.

Loki scratched at his left hand, before looking up sadly. "My life has been forfeit ever since I fell into his clutches. You must not blame yourself."

More tears welled up in Thor's eyes. "You knew...ever since the start...you knew you would..."

Loki nodded patiently.

And wasn't this ironic? It was Thor that was being comforted by Loki, a Loki more than a decade into the past who had already knew his death had been sealed and would be delivered by the most cruelest creature in the universe, when it was him who would be dead while Thor remained alive undeservingly.

"With you on those Midgaridans' side," Loki nodded, "they will emerge victorious."

His eyes flashed with confidence. Confidence that Thor himself had lost. "No matter what. No matter how..." Loki tried to muster a smile at his joke, "how bulbous you have become."

Thor smiled sadly, appreciating the effort to cheer him up all the same.

Loki placed his hand on the forcefield in front of Thor's hand. He touched his forehead to the glass, and Thor did the same.

He imagined he could feel Loki's warmth.

"Never doubt that I love you Loki." Thor whispered. 

"Nor you I."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://doubletan.tumblr.com)
> 
> am i the only one bitter that thor did not even look at loki in his cell...yeah i reject canon so here is my take on it.
> 
> i just wanted thor to have his closure and clearly express his love to loki and properly say goodbye :"D


End file.
